


Content

by anaallen44



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Making Out, bubble fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaallen44/pseuds/anaallen44
Summary: Sonic tries a different approach to try and get Shadows uninvited attention.Nothing too serious just a one shot I've been thinking aboutGot the idea from an au thread





	Content

The chinks of glass clacking eachother echoed out the kitchen. Shadow had made it his first priority to wash dishes previous used during their dinner date. It was a pet peeve of his to lay witness as dirty utensils slowly pile up, stinking the kitchen and taking counter space.   
Choosing to avoid such a gruesome display he made it his job to enforce Sonic to clean every dish he uses and vice versa, much to Sonic's annoyance.

 

Rinsing the suds from a plate Shadow felt the beginnings of Sonic's hands rounding his hips then tugging his bottom to meet Sonics waist.   
"Not right now" Shadow brushed off Sonics advances, continuing his task.  
"The dishes can wait" sighing in exasperation when Shadow ignored his comment Sonic leaned on The counter next to the sink.   
Watching Shadow work for a few minutes allowed Sonic to think of a different approach, smiling to himself he reached towards the bubble infested sink and grabbed a hand full of the white fluff. Shadow eyed him suspiciously as he rinsed a chardonnay glass, "Don't even think about-" Shadows remark was cut short as Sonic's bubble covered hand smothered his face spreading the bubbly substance.

Sonic pulled his hand back laughing as Shadow's pissed expression covered by a cloud of rapidly popping bubbles. Seeing Shadow aggressively duck his hands back into the water Sonic backed from the sink his laughter faltering.   
"Come on Shadow, you know how I feel about water"  
"Good thing its not water then" Shadow drolled looking to Sonic with killer instinct in his eye, before Sonic could get away Shadow pinned him to the counter and smothered his bubbled hand into Sonics face.   
Sonic tried to move his face out the way, but to no avail as soon his face was damp and bubble invaded.

 

A competitive smile crossed his face as he held onto Shadows waist locking them together and reached his hand back toward the bubbled water. Shadow followed as he too reached towards the bubbles to exact more revenge, noticing Sonics hand returning bubbles intact he hurried to obtain his own ammo. Though his thoughts of Sonic bubbling him were lost when Sonic gently knelt his bubble covered chin towards his face then kissed him.

 

Shadow returned his affection as their lips moved together, tongues swirling and teeth clacking. Shadow disregarded the bubbles in favor of wrapping his arms around Sonic's neck bringing them closer. Sonic pushed from the counter guiding Shadow back towards the kitchen table all the while grabbing hold of Shadows bottom giving it differing levels of squeezes. "Stop" Shadow grumbled darkly once they seperated for air, Sonic only smiled in return. Dragging his pervy hands up Shadows back then locked lips again, they continued across the kitchen till Shadow's butt hit the table. 

 

Sitting up onto the table Sonic walked between his legs, grabbing the back of Shadows head and pushing their faces closer Sonic deepened the kiss. Knowing Shadow would give into his urges sooner or later, hopefully sooner seeing as Sonic was getting steadily more and more horny. Shadows hands retreated from around Sonics neck then hesitantly he leaned back using said hands to support him. Sonic smiled lustly at the hungry face Shadow looked to him with 'I should try this approach more often'.


End file.
